<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her gentle side by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491754">her gentle side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelle shows you a side of herself that she saves just for you, as the two of you get much closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chelle/Euden (Dragalia Lost), Chelle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her gentle side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are eager to get even closer to Chelle, your older sister that typically shows you a more playful and commanding side. As children, she was only ever like that around you, but now that the two of you are older and now that she has formed an alliance with you, you hope that things will be a little bit different, because you know that there is a secret gentle side to her, one that she has not shown you much of.</p><p>Still, you know that it is there, and that she is just waiting for the right moment to give you what you really want from her. The truth of the matter is, the two of you are much more than siblings now, something that has been building and growing for a long time, even since you were young. Even back then, when she was a lot more playful with you, sometimes bordering on being a bit of a bully, you were still completely smitten with her, taken in by her beauty and charm that had not yet finished developing.</p><p>But now, she is quite the woman, and you are still just as infatuated with her as ever, now finding yourself full of a longing for her that only she can hope to satisfy. You know that your feelings are not at all one-sided, either, because even back then, she was affectionate towards you amidst the teasing, and she confesses to you now that she has missed having a chance to be close to you like this. She has missed being able to be with her younger brother, and is glad to be able to fight at your side, glad to be able to show you just how much you really mean to her now.</p><p>Which means that it is time the two of you stop pretending that your feelings are typical of siblings, stop pretending that your feelings are anything less than what they are. You love her as so much more than just a sister, and you know that she feels the same way about you, with how clear she has made it. It is time for the two of you to actually make something out of your unique bond, not caring about the taboo of your relationship anymore, though that may have been part of what held you back in the past.</p><p>Even now, it weighs on the back of your mind if you really think about it for too long, but all you have to do is try to push it out of your mind, not allowing yourself any further chance to think about it. Dwelling on your feelings will not change anything, and now, you have the first chance in a while to have Chelle all to herself, alone with her and eager to see what she has in store for you.</p><p>There is definitely a part of you that is prepared for her to have not changed a bit, for that gentle side that you dream about to still be out of reach. Even if she is going to bully you and tease you like before, you are still happy to have a chance to be alone with her, so you prepare yourself for that possibility, and you still go for it. No matter what awaits you, you still hope for her to show a gentle and loving side to you, her beloved younger brother, and you are willing to accept whatever she may give to you, because you have already waited so long for this chance to show your true feelings for her.</p><p>“There you are,” she says with a playful smile as you enter the room, speaking almost as if she has been waiting for you for too long now. In a way, she has, even if it has only been a few moments since you were summoned to her room. The years have dragged on, all leading up to this moment, so you know that she must be feeling impatient. At the very least, you know that you are impatient, and that you feel as though you have been waiting much too long for all of this.</p><p>“I’m here, as you requested,” you reply, not sure if you should try and play it cool, or if you should immediately give into all of your desires, showing her right away just how desperate that you are for her, and for all the attention that you want her to give you.</p><p>“Do you know why you were summoned?” she asks, with that same playful glint in her eye. Of course you know why, and of course she is aware of that, but still she teases it out, as if she can get you to admit to it, perhaps even beg her for it.</p><p>Instead, you lie, replying, “I have no idea. Do you think you could tell me?”</p><p>“Would you rather I tell you,” she asks, “or show you?” There it is again, the look on her face that gives it all away, her playfulness not enough to disguise the lust, the love and the desire, her impatience making it impossible to hide it, or even try to drag this out any longer than necessary. She will not be able to tease you much, even if teasing you has been her intention from the start. Still, you have a feeling that that is not the case.</p><p>“You can show me,” you reply, knowing that that is what she wants to hear, and it is what you want, either way. It is the quickest way to get to what you both want, after all, and she smiles when you answer, rising to close the distance between the two of you, so that she can press her lips to yours, kissing you in a way entirely inappropriate for siblings, and for far too long to even hope to pretend that it is an honest mistake. Her intentions are made very clear with that kiss.</p><p>You relax into it, letting yourself get entirely lost in the moment, not caring about anything else besides how close the two of you are right now, after wanting to be this close for so long. You let her press her body close to yours, pulling you, and you wrap your arms around her in return, holding her close, wanting her to feel just how much she means to you. On top of that, you hope that she can feel just how much you want her and take that as an open invitation to do whatever she wants with you, as she finally allows her feelings to come to the surface.</p><p>When she does pull back from the kiss, she breathes, “I have wanted this for so long,” and in her eyes, you can see the longing at last. You are not sure if it has always been there, and she has just done a good job of hiding it, or if it is something more recent, but either way, you can see it now, and you are completely taken in by it, and eager to give her everything that she wants and more. No matter what, you are completely willing to give in, letting her have what she needs, no longer capable of worrying about what else may come of it.</p><p>It may be true that you are crossing a line that most siblings dare not cross, but that does not matter at all, not to you, and certainly not to her. This really has been a long time coming, even if it took both of you a long time to admit to it or reach a point where you could openly admit to it. You are simply glad that you are at this point now, and to emphasize that point, you pull her into another kiss, this one a bit quicker. It is only to show her just how willing and eager you are, before pulling back so that you can properly discuss what is going on. Or at least attempt to, but you are not sure if you will be able to put words to it.</p><p>“I want you,” is all that you are able to say, in the end, deciding that a simple approach like that is the best approach to take. And it is entirely true, getting to the heart of the matter, and you love the way her eyes light up, with both love and lust as you say it.</p><p>“Then let’s see what we can do about that,” she replies. “We’ve done so much together as siblings, but there is one thing that I have neglected. Don’t you think it’s about time that you let your big sister take care of you for a little while?”</p><p>Ah, so your suspicions were correct, and she is finally ready to show you the gentle side that she keeps hidden. It would not have been a problem otherwise, but knowing that she is going to do this just for you makes it more intimate, in a way, and you have wanted this for so long, perhaps since before you even realized just how much you want her. As much as you love her, no matter what she is doing, it still sounds absolutely amazing to let her take care of you, and be more gentle and loving with you.</p><p>She lets you watch as she undresses, not needing any help with that, but insists on helping you out of your clothes, the first thing that she does to try and take care of you. You are willing to let her, going tense each time her hand brushes against your skin, shivering a bit as you imagine her touch all over you, revisiting so many private fantasies. Today, your fantasies will finally come to life, and you find it harder and harder to wait, as she takes her time removing your clothes.</p><p>Once you are both completely naked, she pulls you into another kiss, running her hands up and down your back, causing you to squirm with the strange pleasure this creates. Gently, she nudges you back without breaking the kiss, until you are standing against the bed. Only then does she break the kiss, having you get on your back, so that she can climb on top of you and straddle you, murmuring, “Now, what will I do with my dear little brother first?”</p><p>“Anything,” you reply, completely breathless in your anticipation. “Anything at all, I just…I want you so badly.”</p><p>“I know you do,” she teases, her playful side coming back for a moment. “Don’t worry, that <em>is</em> the plan, after all. I wouldn’t bring you this close only to give up on you and leave you wanting. You know I could never be that cruel to you.”</p><p>Somehow, you could imagine her teasing you in that way, but you are so glad that that is not the case today, and that she is completely willing to go all the way with this, that the two of you want the same thing. She sits down on your stomach, her weight comfortable on top of you, holding you down as she leans forward to run her hands along your chest. “There are just so many ways that we could start,” she muses. “It seems so hard to pick just one.”</p><p>“Anything,” you repeat, growing desperate for more, for anything more than what you are already doing. Her smile grows, and she moves back swiftly, sitting on your legs this time, her hands in front of you. Even before she wraps her hand around your cock, you have already gone completely tense, holding your breath in desperate anticipation, watching her eagerly, until she finally does take you in hand, causing you to moan out pathetically for her.</p><p>“There we go, doesn’t that feel good?” she asks, her voice soothing as she begins moving her hand up and down, jerking you off steadily, so slowly that it is nearly agonizing. Her steady treatment is both blissful and like torture all at once, and you would not trade it for anything in the world, overwhelming you with pleasure and further increasing your need for her, until you are whining, desperate and needy.</p><p>“P-please,” you just barely manage to speak up, just barely manage to beg to her. “Don’t…don’t finish me off like that.”</p><p>Well, I wasn’t planning to,” she replies, “but if you’re already ready to move on, does that mean that you want to do something for me?”</p><p>“I want to help you get ready,” you reply, still breathless even as she stops touching you, almost whining from the loss of contact, even though it is exactly what you asked for. It is hard to keep trace of what your mind wants and what your body wants, but you know that patience will be far better for you in the long run.</p><p>Chelle is eager enough to see what you can do, still sitting on top of you with her legs spread, letting you try and awkwardly finger her from this angle. Even though your efforts are made difficult by the position, you are still able to make her moan for you, her excitement mounting as you work your fingers inside of her, feeling the way that she opens up for you, definitely eager for more from you.</p><p>After carrying this out for a little while, she speaks up through her moans, saying, “There’s something else you can do to get me ready, if you’d like to let me sit on your face for a little while.” The idea sounds absolutely thrilling to you, and you are eager to agree to it, letting her shift forward until she can do exactly that. Though you have no prior experience with this, you are willing to figure it out as you go, working your tongue inside of her, and listening to her moans to take your cues for how to keep it up, trying to figure out what is best to continue with, until she is moaning desperately as she rides your face.</p><p>You know that she must be getting close now, or at least you hope that that is the case, and she breathlessly speaks to you, confirming that as she says, “Alright, I…I think that I’m more than ready now. Are you ready for me?” She moves back off your face so that you are able to respond to her, and as she moves back, you find that she is straddling your lap, that just a few movements down would be enough for you to take her at last.</p><p>“I am,” you reply, just as breathless as she is, just barely able to contain yourself. It is time for the two of you to become one, just as you have both been craving, and it is time for her to give you what you have come here to claim. Once again, a soft expression comes over her face, her gentle side taking over again, and she nods.</p><p>“Very well, then let me just…” Slowly, she begins to sink down onto you, and slowly, you can feel the tip of your cock pressing up into her, steadily filling her. She is taking it at a pace to make it comfortable for herself, and she is steady and gentle as she does, but you are overwhelmed with every slight sensation, and once you have filled her completely, once she has finished lowering herself on top of you, you find that you can hardly breathe, that it is better than anything that you ever could have imagined.</p><p>“Is that good?” she asks in a soft voice, struggling to speak amidst her own pleasure, but managing to ask you, to make sure that her beloved younger brother is actually enjoying himself. When you open your mouth to reply, you find yourself moaning pathetically before you can speak, and she laughs breathlessly. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, then…”</p><p>Slowly, she begins to rise and fall on your cock, bouncing delicately, and you are left writhing and crying out beneath her, reduced to an incoherent, moaning mess as you give yourself over entirely to the pleasure. It is all so much more than you can handle, more than you ever thought you would experience, a feeling that you never would have been able to emulate on your own. Everything about this moment is perfect, and everything about her is perfect, your older sister showing you a side of herself that seems to exist only for you.</p><p>When she comes, she throws her head back, crying out for you, and the sensation is too much for you to handle. The way she tightens and pulses around you is more than you can bear, pushing you right over the edge so that you are right there with her, coming hard alongside her, the two of you moaning in unison, siblings bonded over pleasure. And now, the two of you are so much more than siblings, your bond having crossed a line that most would be too afraid to cross. But it is a line that you have wanted to cross for quite a long time, and as Chelle comes to rest on top of you, you are so glad that you made that choice, that she invited you here and that the two of you finally had the chance to lose yourself in your mutual lust for one another.</p><p>From now on, things will be different, and the two of you will be much closer than you ever were before. You will be lovers instead of simply siblings, and regardless of how public that arrangement may end up being, you at least know that, between the two of you, that bond will always exist. In private, you will be able to have her as much as you want, and you consider yourself endlessly lucky to have a big sister like her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>